pony_hqfandomcom-20200214-history
My Little Pony: Lyric and Friends Episode 1 (WIP)
All activities in this series take place after "To Where and Back Again Part 2". I do not own MLP: FiM but I do own most characters in this series. MLP series characters may be mentioned in series but will not be a part of series. I do not own the Daring Do story featured in this episode it is owned by Hasbro. Here you can view my characters. Now on to Episode 1. All OC's in this series belongs to me. http://lyricarchive.deviantart.com/gallery/62270453/MLP-Lyric-and-Friends It was a sunny day in Fillydelphia. A blue unicorn with a black mane and tail named Lyric Archive was sitting in his recliner reading Daring Do: The Marked Thief of Marapore. 'Daring had heard many a tall tail in seaside cafés of the consequences for stowing away on Captain Pony the Elder's ship, but they were not something she wished to confirm or deny. Although the captain was no pirate, the military stallion had a reputation for treating stowaways worse than Hoofbread. Suddenly the ship lurched. Dirty pots piled in the washbasin clanked against one another, and Greasy Spoon hollered a curse. Daring's already weakened body slammed against the splintered wooden door, squashing her right wing. She groaned in agony. That wing had never been the same since her nasty crash landing in the jungle near the Yucatán Ponynsula. It vexed her more than anything to have an injury. "Grrrr". Daring gritted her teeth as she inspected the aching appendage. It hurt like mad. Maybe she didn't want to admit it to herself, but Daring Do was becoming fatigued by her many weeks at sea in search of the Crystal Spear of Khumn.'. There was a knock at the front door of Lyrics home. Lyric got up from his recliner went to the door and opened it. "Mail for Lyric Archive" the pony at the door said. It was Warm Breeze the Fillydelphia mail pony. She was holding a stack of three letters that where addressed to Lyric. Lyric took the letters. Warm Breeze turned and flew to her next stop. Lyric walked back to his recliner closing the door behind him. He sat back in his recliner and looked at the letters. The first was a postcard from his parents who were currently on vacation in Saddle Arabia. The second was a letter from the Daring Do Fan Club telling about the next Daring Do Convention. The third and last one was an invitation to DJ at a party in Ponyville. "Could they not get DJ Pon3?" Lyric asked himself. Lyric was a famous DJ pony in Equestria but he was no where near as famous as DJ Pon3. He was just lucky to get this invitation. One of his first gigs in months. He started packing his saddle bag with his Daring Do books, his DJ Equipment which is portable, and a fee other essentials. He wasn't going to back down from and offer like this. He needed the money. As soon as he finished packing he went to his door and stepped on to the side of the road. "Taxi!" He yelled. A stallion pulling a wagon painted yellow and black came to a stop beside Lyric. Lyric got into the taxi. "Where to?" the stallion asked. "Train station" Lyric said. They where off. The train station wasn't't to far from Lyric's house maybe about 4 miles. They arrived at the train station in about 8 minutes.